Xena Princess Bet (SOURCEFED FANFIC)
by xBernieBeex
Summary: Sam Bashor and Maude Garrett are hosts of the online news show, Sourcefed. They both make a bet whether or not the Xena Princess Warrior reboot is true or not. Feelings bloom on someone's part when someone wins the bet.


_**THIS IS A SMAUDE/SAUDE FANFIC.**_

 **Sam's POV**

I wake up early in the morning as usual for my job at Sourcefed. I hop into the shower and got dressed. I wore my favorite cat sweater and purple skinny jeans. I did my usual swoop over for my hair. I reach the kitchen to see Steve making himself coffee in his burger mug, and cereal in his star wars bowl.

"Sammy!" Steve booms, I spill some hot water on the counter.

"Ow! Geez, Steve!" I say, "You're going to wake up Daren and Will."

"They already left." Steve mentions, I pour in my coffee mug and sit next to Steve at the table. "Went to get horchata or something."

"So, Bree and I couldn't help but notice you constantly looking at Maude in the writer's room." Steve teases, I choke on my coffee spilling some on my sweater. I nervously wipe it off.

"I don't know what you're talking." I murmur, as I continue to drink my coffee.

"Ever since that cheek kiss she gave you in the Jon Snow video, you've been like Will when he liked Reina!" he adds, I still continue drinking my coffee. "I know I'm putting you on blast, but admit it. Both you and Maude got chemistry." I gulp down the last of my coffee and set it down on the table, and sigh.

"Yeah, I've had a slight crush on her." I admit, Steve wears his cheeky smile.

"Atta boy Sam! Good luck see Maude today!" he finishes and puts his dishes in the sink.

"Wait, what do you mean?" I question, as I do the same.

"You'll see!" Steve says as he leaves the apartment. I ended up washing both Steve's dishes, but it wasn't much. I grab my car keys and my phone and head out.

I drive in the parking lot and park my car, I walk into the Sourcefed offices to be greeted by Steven Suptic.

"Suptic!" I call out, he was eating a bagel in one hand and a soda in the other. "How's the scar that Maude gave you?"

"It's doing fine." he muffles, as he takes another bite out of his bagel. "It's not bleeding as much." He takes a sip out of his soda making a slurping sound which made me twitch. It's a pet peeve.  
"Well I'll talk to you later! Gotta start looking at nerd news." I say as we go our separate ways. I walk into the writers room, and open up my computer. I type in /r/nerdnews/ into my search bar and the page pops up.

"Hello Sam!" I hear a distinctive Australian accent echo through the room. I peek over my computer to see it was the beautiful Maude. She wore her death star shirt and dark gray jeans.

"Hey!" I beam with my smile,

"Check the nerd news and scroll to the second to the last entry." she says as she makes her way over to me. I follow what she says and see the headline 'Xena: Warrior Princess Reboot is Officially Dead'. My mouth drops to the floor, I click the link and read that they had some different opinions and threw the script out because of differences. I remember back to the video we made. If I predicted that the reboot was true, Maude would take me out to Outback Steakhouse. At the time I wanted to ask her out in a not obvious type of way, if it was true. However, Maude proposed if they lied about the reboot, I would have to watch the Princess Bride with her. Because she knows how much I loathe the Princess Bride.

"Hope you're looking forward to watching it! Because it's happening!" Maude whispers into my ear, I feel shivers as she scurries away.

I officially finished filming the last SFNerd news for the day with Steve.

"Maude incoming!" he belches, I waft away the smell as Maude grabs my hand.

"Princess Bride Time!" she sings, her hands were soft like a baby's butt however warm which made me uncomfortable. But I'm with Maude so it's not so bad. She guides me to the Blue room as we jump onto the couch. The television was already rolling in the intro scene. Maude leans forward and opens up a bottle of whiskey, and sloppily pour some into two shot glasses.

"Why whiskey? Why not whipped cream vodka?" I whine as she hands me a shot.

"Oh ssh, we're starting it off with a victory for me." She claims as she slams her shot glass and downs it quickly. I take my shot and feel the burn in my throat.

"Ooooh it's starting! Let the quoting begin!" She announces as she begins to quote every single word of the movie. Honestly, I hated it. But somehow being here with Maude sort of makes up for it. It's somewhat of a date I wanted.

A few shots in I feel a slight buzz, Maude continuously quotes the movie, I couldn't help but find it cute. I didn't realize that I started to do the cheesy attempts. I yawn loudly stretching my hands above my head and put my left arm around her. Maude didn't seem to notice since she was busy. I look over my shoulder to see Steve humping the air and Will holding sign that says, 'Sam's Going to Smash' while Bree is giving me two thumbs up. My head falls to my right hand, these were the people I work with.

"Sam! Sam! Sam!" Maude repeatedly slaps my left leg. "They said I do! Shots!" She beams as she pours us another,l. This is going to be a long movie.

The finale scene ended as the credits begin roll. I was drop dead drunk. We finished the bottle of whiskey, because apparently Maude pours way to much.

"Hey Maude can you hold this." I say,

"Sure thing, Samuel Daniels!" Maude slurs as she offers her hand. Without me even thinking, I put my hand in hers and we interlock hands. She leans back on the couch and tucks her head on my shoulders. She didn't to mind, and neither did I. It was pleasant. "My god Sam, we're...so...tinkled..." she murmurs.

"Tinkled, what's that?" I reply leaning my head back on the edge of the couch.

"It's like fickled, which you're craving a pickle and wanting to tinkle." She answers slowly, "it's super metaphysical."

"I'm getting reaaaal tired." I yawn, "I'm ready to crash."

"I...agree. Let's just take a little cat nap." She yawns also. My eyes drift to Maude, a piece of her hair was dangling over her eyes. I brush it slowly and it behind her ear. My cheek leans against the top of her head. I kiss the top of her head as I drift to sleep satisfied with the recent events.

 **UPDATE [1/31/15]: I'm literally fangirling that Maude read this fanfic! Now I'm so amp'd that I feel like writing another one! I'm open to any suggestions or ideas!**


End file.
